


Entranced by a Mollusc

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG i just can't help it cuz this is sooo cute!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entranced by a Mollusc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entranced by a Mollusc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93024) by bob-genghis-khan. 



> OMG i just can't help it cuz this is sooo cute!!!

Bucky盯着那只章鱼看了好久，甚至都有些搞不清他和章鱼各自身处何地了。水缸下的小牌子告诉他，她的名字叫做Brenda，是一只害羞的章鱼——但现在看来并不如此。她用那双大得跟外星人一样的眼睛盯着他，黑幽幽的瞳孔不知道是什么形状，周围环着一圈虹光。她的手按着水缸的玻璃，当她顶向玻璃窗的时候，触手跟着轻轻振动。

她看着Bucky的时候，身体慢悠悠地起伏，像流体一样在水中摆动。她看着他，似乎他才是被展览的那个。她注视他的时候，Bucky没法把视线移开，尽管他知道自己被这种软体动物吸引得这么入神简直是太可笑了。但他看着她侧了侧头，晃了晃脚。她也跟着侧了侧身体。接着他又往另一边晃，手慢慢地放在了水缸的玻璃窗上。Brenda的吸盘振了一下，似乎要抓住他的手指，但他们被一层玻璃阻隔开了，她抓不到他。 **对不起，Brenda** ，他想，觉得很抱歉。

“嘿，Buck，原来你在这儿！”一个声音从肩后传来，有那么一瞬间，Bucky都有点不记得这个声音的主人是谁了。“我被那边的海狮缠住了，抱歉。其中一只从水缸钻了出来，用它的鼻子使劲蹭我，简直——”Steve突然停住，像道阴影一样来到Bucky身后。Bucky入神得没法转过头看他，没法转头，没法移开视线。“这只是一条章鱼，Bucky，老天。你的表情简直跟那天我们在教学楼后头找到八台寻呼机时一样。”

Bucky用一根手指戳了戳水缸下的小牌子，把身子往玻璃窗靠得更近了，双手动情地环住了窗内平静的水。“她叫Brenda。”他有点打抱不平地告诉Steve。

Steve愣了会儿，来到Bucky身边疑心满满地看进水缸，双手叠在身后。Brenda，她没有太多可活动的空间，仅是待在一个朦胧阴暗的小水缸里。 **这不够** ，Bucky伤心地想。 **她应该待在更好的地方** 。“嗨，Brenda，”Steve向她打招呼，扬起一边眉毛，用余光悄悄瞥向Bucky。“我是不是该担心待会儿我就要失去一位室友啦，哈？让你俩在这磨磨蹭蹭？Bucky会不会给你买一间水族馆然后你们一起住进去呀？”

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，“你闭嘴。”他蜷起一根手指贴在玻璃面上，Brenda流动的触手就跟来了。他看见了，笑得像个初坠爱河的小男生。“我只是觉得她很好玩，而已。”

“是啊，超级好玩。”Steve懒洋洋地说道，双手插进夹克口袋。“你知道更好玩的是什么吗？鲨鱼。走吧。”

“我看过鲨鱼了。”Bucky坚决地说，想要和Brenda再待久一点。他看着她抵着玻璃拨开一捧水花，在水中跃动了一会儿，然后回到玻璃窗边，和Bucky挨得更近了。“你先去吧，我待会跟上来。”

“不行。”Steve说道，声音里带着的一丝情绪让Bucky不得不转过头来看了他一眼，而这时Brenda的触手甩了甩，在水中带起了涟漪。Bucky看见Steve的脸，不由得皱了皱眉。Steve有所顾虑地抿着嘴唇，皱起的眉间多了道浅壑。“我不能把你扔下，和这只章鱼待在一起，Buck。我不……我不喜欢它。”

Bucky笑了，把摊开的手掌贴在玻璃面。他用余光可以看见Brenda的触手在他手掌旁蜷了起来。“你不喜欢她？”他有点好笑地问道。无可否认，这个家伙目不转睛盯着那只软体动物看，此时他给Steve的应答已经算多了。“你在说什么鬼啊？”

Steve抱着胳膊轻轻甩了下刘海， 阴沉着脸，“是你说要来水族馆的。”他愤愤地吸了口气，“我本来是要去看电影，可是自己你拉着我来，还答应我要一起去看鲨鱼——”

Bucky对着他咧嘴笑了，挑起一边嘴角，露出的虎牙带着一丝狡黠。“好啦，好啦。”他耸耸肩。可他没有立刻走开，而是转过头继续看着那只章鱼。她向他游近，几近失控地甩着她的触手，似乎在挽留他的注意力。

“'好啦'，可以走了吗？”Steve催促道。

“嗯。”Bucky将视线放低，平视着水缸。“我在和Brenda说拜拜呢。”她油墨似的眼睛睁大了，身体收缩，展开，然后下沉——好像听懂了他在说什么。Bucky笑了，手指拍了拍玻璃面。“我得走了。”他告诉她，“不然的话，恶魔的暴怒之雨就得降临在我头上啦，别惹毛这小子。”

他贴在玻璃面上的手放了下来，往后退了一步。什么都没发生。她只是一只章鱼。她在水中温柔流畅地游动，似乎在看着Bucky，又好像没在看他。他又往后退了一步，再一步，然后跟着Steve走进了人群中。

他根本不该为抛下她而自责。

*

他的梦境从一个噩梦开始。Bucky悬浮在如雕玻璃般透亮的澄澈海水中。他离水面不远，光线折射入水，环绕着他的身体。但说实话，他不确定他所处的这片海是不是真的有水面。他往上游，一直往上，往上——可海水似乎永无尽头，他的肺尖叫着，急需氧气。

他知道他必须屏住呼吸，可他的嘴张着，被冰冷、咸涩、无形的海水填满，把他呛得几近窒息。他一直向上游，拼命朝下蹬腿，恐惧在他的胸腔里缠绕。无处可去。他在沉没。感觉有一双强壮的手正缠绕着他的胸紧紧挤压。

有什么缠住了他的脚踝，把他扯向深处。

一开始他还以为是一团海藻，于是拼命把它蹬开，继续往上游。那东西质地像海藻一样顺滑——可当他挣扎的时候，它把他抓得更紧了，如肌肉般强壮，他朝下看。他朝下看，这时第二根触手伸了过来，缠住他另一边的腿肚，把他拉得更深，更深，更深。

那些触手有着黄昏的颜色——橙紫红在半透明的肉色里混杂着燃烧。吸盘紧紧贴着他的肌肤，将一个个深红的小吻痕印在他腿上，这时另一条触手伸来，由他的腿一路向上滑，向上滑。吸盘在他皮肤上韵律搏动的感觉竟然让他有些舒服，而且即便他拼命想要向上游，寻觅氧气，可他发现自己越沉越深，渐渐放弃了挣扎。

他看不到那些触手究竟是从哪儿来的——尽管他悬浮在如夏日蓝天般澄澈的海水中，可他脚下的深水黑暗如墨。那些触手从深暗处伸来，用缠绕和爱抚友好地问候他。他依然无法呼吸。依然渴望氧气，可他得到只有令他窒息的冰冷海水。他开始头晕，眼前出现的黑点像胶带上燃烧的痕迹。

缠在身上的触手渐渐向上，圈住了他的短裤——这时他才朦胧地意识到他还穿着睡前的衣服：一条内裤和一件T恤，现在全都浸湿了——吸盘的吻印上了他的小腹，慢慢上移，缠住了他的脖子，扳过他的头，触手伸进了他的嘴里。

Bucky被这入侵堵得几近窒息。粘滑而泥泞的感觉，像坚实强壮的肌肉。他能感觉到自己舌头上凹凸不平的触手吸盘。它们紧紧缠着他，试探他，当触手愈加深入他的喉咙时，他开始干呕。

他突然觉得没那么痛苦了。他没想到——触手在他嘴里的味道像海一样咸，而且比海水更苦涩。他的上颚却尝到另一种味道，似乎是吸盘渗出的，带着泥土气息的甜味。他吞了下去，让触手更加深入自己的喉咙，然后霎时间，像是奇迹一般，他不再往下沉没了。

他呻吟着，一小串气泡从鼻子冒出。触手紧缠着他的脖子，他无法往下看。而让他有点吃惊的是，当更多触手从深处伸来缠绕他的身体时，他不再反抗了。蜷绕着他腿肚和脚踝的那些触手时紧时松——有时会挪动，但不会松开他。不一会儿，一条触手圈住了他的腰部，吸盘正亲吻他脉搏跳动的地方，另一条捆住了他一边手肘，还有一条延伸至他的脊柱——他看不见，但那种感觉让他颤栗。

Bucky搞不清楚这些触手的动机到底是什么。它们看起来根本不像是想要伤害他。它们的爱抚轻柔愉悦，而且他的嘴还在吮吸舌面上那甜蜜得令人着迷的泌液。他能察觉到它们身上一种奇异又神秘的感觉，一种大多数人都无法如他这般强烈的感觉。一种让他情不自禁想到Steve的感觉。 **这些梦肯定都是Steve干的好事** ，他想，被水浸没的脑海中出现了点清晰的思路。（又一条触手缠住了他的大腿，吸吮他的肌肤。）这个充满诱惑又邪恶无比的梦。

 **该死的，Steve** ，Bucky想道，而这时在他脊柱上的那条触手伸进了他的背心，不断往下，往下。Bucky不停颤抖。

对于这种入侵，他不该感到愉悦。它很狡猾，那种感觉滑腻、泥泞，前所未有。它像一片舌头般插进了他的身体，柔韧无骨，却很结实。他的身体紧紧吸着它，天啊，这感觉好棒。他闭上眼睛，含着口中的触手不停呻吟。他悬在水中，身上的洞被那些该死的触手填满，而他很享受。这再也不是个噩梦了。

*

现在触手侵占了他的全身。他数不清到底有多少条东西在朦朦胧胧地亲吻他、爱抚他。其中一条钻进了他的短裤腿，环住他的性器，吸盘在柱身伏动，触手尖部正好奇地探磨他的尿道口，似乎在寻找他身体的另一个入口。它们充满了他的耳朵，甚至他的眼睛，但都是温柔、试探的轻抚。而缠着他性器的这条，和其它触手一样，觉得这个入口没什么好玩的。它只是裹着他的柱身轻轻蠕动而已。这样的感觉让Bucky不由得弓起身子。埋在他后穴的那条正不断刺激他体内的激点，他的小腹紧绷，快感涌遍全身，愈发用力地吸吮他嘴里落日黄昏般甜蜜的泌液。

这样强烈的快感在他体内漫无目的地积蕴，让他拱身，蜷缩，呻吟，直到他的身体紧紧吸着体内柔软的异物，最终把快感全然释放在澄澈又咸涩的海水里。他的叫喊声被口里的触手压抑着。

*

到了的那一刻，他的叫喊声被脸下的枕头捂着，臀部在床垫上斜斜地磨蹭。醒来的时候脑内一片混沌，到处摸索固状的东西，摸索着空气。他急喘着吸进了一口空气，幸福得发晕。

视线内房间里的一切（浅褐的窄墙，角落的阴影，还有两张小床）开始渐渐成形，这时他做的第一件事是抓起他被口水稍浸湿的枕头，朝Steve的脸扔过去。

“我跟你说过别再干那种事了！”他生气地说，自己的声音比他想象中更支离破碎，气喘吁吁。

“唔呃？”Steve迷糊地说，“你他妈在干嘛，Buck？”他看起来像只恶魔，尤其是他睡得正香被吵醒的时候，但此时这只恶魔也睡眼惺忪，打了个哈欠，露出獠牙，身后的翅膀跟着他伸懒腰的动作微微颤动。“才几点啊？”

“我跟你说过，别再用你那些蠢得要命的狗屁梦术玩我了！” 他重复道，跪着从床垫上爬起身来。他的内裤湿黏一片，梦里的快感还像落日的余晖般残留在他体内。他皱起眉头，一根手指指着Steve说：“我知道这些天来你一直在控制我的梦境，别跟我说你不知道！”

可Steve只是疑惑地眨眼，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“我什么都没干啊。”他坚持说道，也跟着皱起眉头，“我自己也在做梦好吗，Buck。”他皱着脸想了想，使劲回想自己的梦，“不错啊，我觉得。我们住在农场里，在法国或者是其他的什么地方，有一个，一个小牧场，我们在那儿养了马，还有其他的东西，不知道，我不记得了。”

然后他看向Bucky，一个微笑渐渐在脸上绽开。“等等，”他说道。这时Bucky的脸红了一片。

“不，Stevie，不是这样的，你别以为——”

“你梦到我了！”他听起来被逗得满心欢喜。

Bucky发出一声短暂嘲弄的轻笑，“啊，不，我保证我绝对没有梦见你，哥们。”

“哼，没门，你只有做了那种梦才会怪到我头上来。”Steve笑着说，看起来清醒多了，他躺回床上，手枕着头说道，“我干了什么？”

“老天，我梦见的不是你，你个傻瓜——”

“——别对我撒谎，Buck。”

Bucky的脸现在红得像个桃子，他的胃尴尬地搅缠着。没门，他得把这个秘密带进坟墓。“别管啦。”他告诉Steve，后者耸了耸肩。

“好吧，那我来猜咯。”他回答，然后闭眼问了一大串。Bucky砰一声躺回床面，闭上眼睛。不，Steve，你才没有吸我的老二。不，Steve，我们才没有在克莱斯勒大厦顶上做爱。不，Steve，你没有把我的屁股打得那么爽。不，我也没有打你。不，Steve，你的身体甚至都不是热的。

他最终还是睡着了，Steve也好奇地入睡，跟着他回到了梦境。Bucky觉得得叫醒自己，告诉Steve滚出自己该死的脑袋，可是已经太迟了。Steve可能已经看见那些触手再次缠住他的脚踝了。

可第二天早晨，他什么都没说。

*

另一晚的梦里，Bucky的脸枕在阳光沙滩的软沙上，浅浪拍击着他的脚踝。空气闻起来像海盐、海藻和硫磺的混合物。他的皮肤被贝壳的碎片扎得有点疼。那些触手从海里伸了出来，它们又一次把他填满，爱抚他全身，让他的脑袋一片模糊。他唯一需要的，就是它们埋在他臀里、嘴里带来的快感，然后一次一次地被带到高潮。

而Steve坐在沙滩上，坐在他们从家里带来的皱浴巾上，看着这一切。

*

他在早餐的时候告诉Bucky说，他和她很像。

“谁？”Bucky问道。

Steve拿起一块面包，沾了沾蛋黄，“Brenda，”他说，“我们都是一样的。”

*

Bucky从梦中醒来的时候已经不记得自己梦见什么了，这时他发现隔壁的那张床空了。他立即感到一阵迷茫的恼怒，这说明他得等到Steve从洗手间出来才能去拉尿——这才是他醒来的原因。

他揉了揉眼睛，等了一分钟。两分钟。五分钟。然后大概等了十分钟。于是他起身去找Steve，他发现门旁的那件夹克不见了，昨晚Steve那双被他踢到沙发底下的鞋子也不见了，他跑到窗边往外看。

这是个澄澈宜人的夜晚——差不多像纽约本身那样黑暗。星星像撒在天空的粉尘，Bucky绝望地往下看，看到昏暗的街道。他不知道Steve去哪儿了，不知道他什么时候走的，不知道他要去干什么。滚，去他的。从哪儿来滚哪儿去。

Bucky从床上扯了张毯子，给自己倒了点威士忌，坐在沙发上等。

*

等到Steve回来的时候，这座城市已经被晨光沐浴成浅灰了，而Bucky也已经醉得差不多了，这时应该也七点钟了。他身上带着咸咸的海水味，水珠从他身上淌下，湿漉漉的脚印一路印过走廊。他对着Bucky笑，而Bucky坐在沙发上又气又困，看着他使劲眨眼。

“你他妈到底去哪里了？”他的声音因为担忧而变得沉厚。

“沙滩，”Steve回答，脱下他湿透的夹克，把它晾在钩子上。他里面的衣袖卷至手肘，Bucky惊讶又困惑地发现他手臂上紫红色的小点点，像爱痕一样。“难道你没有在晚上去游过泳吗，Buck？”

“Steve。”

“好吧，我闯进水族馆了。”

Bucky瞪着他。他俩都没说话，这时说他喝了再多的威士忌也没用。“你干嘛？”他最终还是问了出口，Steve走来扑通一声坐到他身边，把自己被海水沾湿的头发拨到一边。他若有隐瞒地对着Bucky嘻嘻笑，把腿搭在沙发扶手上。

“那样不好，把她放在那么小的水缸里，”他告诉Bucky，“我觉得她以为你应该会去帮她的，Buck。她……她比她看起来要大多了。”

“嗯，是的。”Bucky回答，抬起Steve瘦小的手臂，看着上面一点点的小吸痕。“所以，她被你放走了？”

“没错，再也不会缠着你了。”他肯定地说。Bucky咽下了心里倏然而起的莫名失落感。

“噢。”他待会儿还得帮Steve擦干身子，让他去洗个热水澡。他觉得有点难受，像这样，看着湿漉漉的Steve。他咬了咬下唇，“那她，有没有说我什么？”

可Steve奇怪地看着他，“没有啊。她只是一只章鱼，Barnes，老天。章鱼不会说话啊。”

 

 


End file.
